Desmond Nile Senasteen
Desmond Nile Senasteen is a main character in Glee: United Mix. He goes to Athena High School and is a member of United Mix, the school's Glee Club. Desmond is also Athena's best boxer, and is on the boxing team. Biography Prior to Season One Desmond has only one parent. His dad was a drug addict and one day, he suddenly disappeared. At an early age, Desmond found out that he has a learning disability and has hard time focusing in class.He got bullied because of that, resulting to him being angry, thus developing an anger issue. His mom enrolled him in boxing lessons and he became a great boxer and started winning matches. Desmond started to stand up to his bullies and beat them up, which sadly caused him to get kicked out of school. He recently transfered to Athena High School to make a new start. Season One The Beginning of an End In the Beggining of an End, Desmond is walking down the hall with Jennifer while they kissed and said they loved each other. Then minutes later while Jennifer and Kai were fighting, Desmond talks her out of actually fighting with her and took her away from Kai. Later when Jennifer is bulling kids from the Glee Club, Desmond stops her and once again, takes her away from the group. Desmond and Jennifer later get into a fight, and later break up. Desmond is later seen running in the track thinking about his and Jennifer's former relationship. He is then seen in a flashback when he and Jennifer first met each other. He later seen again watching Jennifer's preformance but later walks out of the auditorium after Jennifer smiles at him. Ignite The Heart In Ignite The Heart, Desmond is devastated over his break-up with Jennifer, and he is in the weight room punching a punching bag very hard, which later attracts the attention of Max, who asks how he hits so hard, to which Desmond replies that he has to let his anger out somehow. He then asks Max how Jennifer is, to which he replies he doesnt know because they don't talk to each other. Later he sang "Miss Atomic Bomb" to himself and later to United Mix as his audition of the Glee Club. After he sings he shares a fist bump with Max, who is glad that he joined the Glee Club. Desmond later shows up with Max to Alden's house. He gets bored of the party at Alden's house and walks outside, only to run info Jennifer. She asks if he still loves her and he replies he doesn't want to get back with her. Desmond later returns to the party and plays poker with Riley. He later sings "Your The One That I Want" with Max, Jennifer and Eva. Little Talks In Little Talks, Desmond takes Max to the arcade to make their friendship grow. Sadly, Max is upset that he just lost Eva's friendship because he revealed to her that he liked someone else after she asked him out. Desmond asked who he liked, and Max told Desmond that he likes Jennifer, fearing that Desmond was going to hit him, but instead Desmond gives Max his full blessing saying he would be better for her. The Fine Art of Truth or Dare In The Fine Art of Truth or Dare, Desmond is seen sitting next to Max while Mr. Flame makes and announcement that he is directing the school musical, Wicked. He later is seen with Max in the weight room while he once again, punches the punching bag, angered because he recieved and F on a Math test. He later takes Max to give him lessons in order to get Jennifer. Desmond later tells Max that he is auditioning for Fiyero, to which Max says he is also auditioning for. They both audition singing "It's My Life". Desmond later sees the sheet for the cast of Wicked, happy with the results. Personality Desmond is a laid-back guy without worries who usually like to keep things cool. However, he has some trouble with making decisions and likes to stop bullies and fight for the greater good. He is a nice guy but people are afraid of him due to his violent record. Trivia *Desmond auditions in Ignite The Heart *Learn to play guitar when he was 13 *Also can play piano Songs Solos Season One Miss Atomic Bomb.jpg|Miss Atomic Bomb (Ignite The Heart)|link=Miss Atomic Bomb Duet Season One Favicon.ico|It's My Life (The Fine Art of Truth and Dare)|link=It's My Life Category:Members of United Mix Category:Male Characters Category:Athena High School Student Category:Straight Characters